f2p_runescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Slayer
Details Walkthrough Morgan will tell you that a vampire is causing distress by killing the inhabitants of Draynor Village. He asks you to kill it. He will tell you to go to the Blue Moon Inn and talk to Dr. Harlow who he says was a former vampire slayer. Before this, go upstairs in the same building you talked to Morgan in and look for a cupboard. When you've found it, open it and search it to receive garlic. Next, buy a hammer from a general store (Port Sarim, a nearby town, has one), or if you have one in your bank, get that (there is a bank in Draynor Village, the same place that you start this quest). Go to the Blue Moon Inn which is located in Varrock. When approaching from the south entrance, you will see first a cottage to the east, and directly north of it, an inn with a blue moon sign. This is the Blue Moon Inn. Once inside, talk to Dr. Harlow. Tell him Morgan needs his help. He will want you to buy him a beer. Find the bartender, buy a beer, and then talk to Dr. Harlow. He will talk about vampires and give you a stake. Now that you have the required items, you must now fight the vampire. Make sure you at least have garlic, a hammer, and the stake (a weapon, armour and food might help as well). Go to Draynor Village, and then head north to Draynor Manor. Inside, go east towards large stairs that lead downwards. Go down them. There will be a coffin in the centre of the room. Open it and the vampire will pop up and attack you. If you have garlic, he will become very weak and can be more easily defeated. (Despite this, it is still useful to note that if you do, every time you hit a "0" on him, Count Draynor will heal 1 hit point of health.) There is also a known safespot in the Count's lair: just lure him so that he walks into one of the red banners around the walls of his crypt and stay directly behind the banner adjacent to his own. This can give you time to heal, take other necessary actions before attacking him again or to use numerous sneak attacks on him ("hit-n'-run" sort of strikes). If and when you defeat him, you will automatically stab him with the hammer and the stake. When he is dead, you will have finished the quest. Exit back door east in the manor and return to quest starting point. Reward * 3 Quest Points. * 4,825 Attack experience. Trivia *In RuneScape Classic and in early RuneScape 2, Dr. Harlow was originally located at the Jolly Boar Inn. Jagex later moved him to the Blue Moon Inn. *In the RuneScape Classic version Count Draynor was a level 43. This was switched when RuneScape 2 was made. *Count Draynor, the vampire, is actually a spoof of Count Dracula. Category:Quests